Thunder
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: [ONESHOT] Lilly's greatest fear, is thunder and lightning, but can it change her relationship with Oliver. Read to find out.


**Yet, another Loliver one-shot…this one was written last night when I was woken up by thunder, I thought that it would be cute. It's in Oliver's pov…and away we go…NO wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, I only own the plot, and Sophie. I don't own Step up, or Channing Tatum, either. I know tear, tear!**

**Okay, now on with the story for real!**

Miley was on tour, and I was over Lilly's house. We were having a sleepover, yes our parents allowed that; now get your head out of the gutter. To make things simple we were watching Step Up. I was watching it...because Lilly wanted to. She wanted to watch Channing Tatum dance. We were at a part where that little kid gets killed. Lilly is crying, at a movie. I hugged her, and she hugged back. It began to rain. Then thunder and lightening. Lilly was always scared of thunder, I never knew why, but she was. I moved closer to her, and put my arm over her shoulder. I tried to focus on the movie, and not her blonde hair. Or her pale blue eyes. Or the way she skateboards, or how she gets so confused. I, personally, thought that we would look cute together. I wanted to run my fingers through her hair, and kiss her senseless. Not that I would ever admit any of that. I got lost in Lilly Land, but I was brought back by Lilly.

"Hey, Ollie! Oliver, Smoken' Oken, Triple O, Ollie Trolley! Oliver Oscar Oken!" I heard Lilly yelling; I snapped back to reality, and looked into her blue eyes. It was still raining, and thundering.

"Yea," I said, and tried NOT to drift into Lilly Land, where I would get lost. A loud thunder clap happened, and Lilly jumped into my arms. She was on my lap. I didn't know what to do. I needed to act friendly, and comfort her. I didn't need to act like I was in LOVE with her. Yes, I was in love with her. She was just so perfect.

"Oliver?!?" Lilly questioned as I entered Lilly Land. Did she ever drift into another world thinking about em? Not that I would ask, but if I could get a way for her to tell me. I got! We would play truth or dare, but would that seem weird. If I said let's play truth or dare, I'll go first, who do you like. Wouldn't that give it away that I liked her?

"Yea, what?" I asked as I decided not to play any games. If it was meant to be it would happen, over time. Maybe I didn't have time.

"So...now what," Lilly said as she got off of my lap, she sat on the floor. She was in pink shorts, that she rolled. She was wearing a tank top, but it covered everything. I was in boxers, and an undershirt. I needed to think of something to do.

"How about another movie?" I asked. I slid off the couch, and onto the floor. There was another loud thunder clap, and then the power went off. Lilly moved next to me, and held my hand. If the lights were on I would of been a shade of crimson. Did Lilly hold my hand because she was scared, or did she want to be more than friends?

"Guess, that we aren't watching a movie," Lilly said as my older sister, Sophie, came down the stairs with a flashlight. She looked exactly like me, we could pass as twins, except she was two years older then me. She always told me that me and Lilly would end up together.

"Hey guys," Sophie said as she sat down next to us. She had the flashlight shining on our intertwinded hands, and then our red faces. She blushed, and handed me a flashlight. She began to light the candles that were in the living room. It gave it a...old glow. It looked mysterious.

"Hey, Sophs I'm bored," I said using her pet name. I gave that name to her when I was three. I still used it, now and then.

"Let's play...uh...um...I got it, truth or dare," Sophie said as we all sat down on the hardwood floor; it was cool underneath my legs. I needed to kill her, I wanted to play it, but I thought that it would be weird.

"Okay," Lilly said with a smile. I guess that she wanted to play. If she wanted to play, then I wouldn't mind.

"Okay, I'll go first...Oliver truth or dare," Sophie said. If I siad truth she would make me confess that I liked Lilly. If I said dare she make me kiss her, no Sophie wasn't that mean. I suddenly didn't know what to say. I had an idea, I played truth or dare with Miley, but she used repeat. It meant that I had to repeat anything that Sophie said. I was going to say repeat.

"Repeat," I said. Lilly knew what I was doing, and Sophs looked confused.

"Huh?" Sophie asked. She must of never played with repeat. I opened my mouth to explain.

"Whatever you say, Oliver has to repeat. It's fun," Lilly said with a small giggle at the end. I remember last time she made me say, 'I'm a donut, and I'm in love with Jackson. But I am in a relationship with Rico.' It was crazy. It sounded retarted saying, but it was funny. We were laughing for like five minutes. I smiled remembering.

"What cha' smiling about? Lilly," Sophie said loud, but the last part was soft. I blushed, yes, but not in a love way. In a friendly way...I think.

"No, just the last time I had a repeat," I siad, and it thundered loudly, again. Lilly looked like she was going to jump into my lap again. No, please don't Sophie will get all suspicious.

"Okay," Sophie said as if she wasn't believing me. Lilly stayed put, but had a stuffed bear in her lap. It was the one that I won her at the carnival when we were ten. I can't believe that she still had it.

"So...I need my repeat," I said, to remind everyone. Lilly had the bear in a death grip. Sophie had a smile. I got nervous.

"Repeat, I love Lillian Anne Truscott because she is the most beautiful thing on this planet," Sophie said, Lilly losened up her grip on the bear. I gulped.

"I love Lillian Anne Truscott because she is the most beautiful thing in this universe," I said as I hoped that no one would hear that I changed the last part. More thunder. Lilly tightened up her grip on the bear. She moved closer to me. It was Lilly's turn.

"Lilly, it's your turn," Sophie said as she noticed that we were moving closer. I blushed.

"Ollie, truth or dare," Lilly said as she looked at me. I was getting lost in her pale blue eyes. I snapped back to reality, before anyone else saw me getting lost. Why was everyone choosing me. I couldn't choose repeat, again. I had truth, and confess. Or dare, and kiss. Either way was bad. I gulped, and cleared my throat.

"Truth," I said, it was barely audible, and there was no thunder. I wondered what she would come up with.

"Um...uh...you went out with Becca, and now your over her, so...who do you like now," Lilly said looking down on the bear. I panicked, I didn't know if I should tell the truth. I decided to because when I lie Sophie can tell. And if I lied, Sophie would know, and she would make me tell the truth.

"Well...do I really have to tell?" I asked nervously. I wished that she would of asked Sophie something. She looked up from the bear, and into my eyes.

"Yes," She said before moving her gaze to Sophie's smiling face. I wished that she would of looked at her bear. One part of me wanted to tell, but another part told me that it would ruin our friendship. I gulped, and decided on my answer.

"Lilly, I LOVE you," I said emphatizing on 'LOVE'. I took her hands. Another thunder clap, she jumped into my lap. I just cradled her. The lights went back on. Sophie began to blow out all of the candles.

"You do?" Lilly asked me. I wasn't sure if she meant it in a bad way, or not. I meant it, I was obsessed with her. She was in all of my thoughts.

"Yes," I said. I was telling the truth. I would never lie to her, expect when she asked if I liked her. Then I would leave, or lie, and say someone who passed by.

"Good night," Sophie said as she left us, alone, in the living room. We kissed just as a it thundered loudly. Lilly didn't care because she was in my arms, and she was safe. Thunder, her fear, might of changed out relationship, for the better.

**Okay, so it's over. The pretty purple button is calling your name. Just press it, and you'll get a virtual cookie. Okay so, buh bye...PURPLE BUTTON! I'm done.**


End file.
